With the rapid development of mobile internet and smart phones, surfing the internet using a mobile phone has gradually become a popular way, and subsequently a problem is that double increase in traffic is caused to a base station. When multiple pieces of User Equipment (UE, which refers to a smart phone in following text) access a base station simultaneously to browse the web, the consumption of bandwidth of an air interface is great.
In existing commercial internet, a Hyper Text Transport Protocol (HTTP) is employed to perform communication between a client and a server. As shown in FIG. 1, in order to reduce the pressure of traffic in a network, an HTTP compression technology is adopted. When a browser requests a resource, the browser submits supportable compression formats to a server through an attribute field in the HTTP header, then, the server compresses the required content using a compression algorithm supported by the browser and then sends the content to the browser, and finally the browser decompresses the content and shows to a user. Of course, a great amount of compression computation performed in the server will inevitably consume CPU and thereby affects efficiency; this problem can be resolved by an intermediate server and no further description is needed here.
In existing base station systems, when a resource request from UE arrives at a base station through an air interface, the base station is just responsible for passing through this request to a core network and acquiring data from the core network and then transparently transmitting the data to the UE. During this process, the base station does nothing to the request from the UE; the request mode of the UE might be a compression mode or not; the data returned by the core network might be compressed or not. For the request and the returned data in a non-compression mode, the consumption of air interface bandwidth and backhaul bandwidth is greatly high.